


Змеи

by WTF History Porn 2021 (fandom_History_P_2020)



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_History_P_2020/pseuds/WTF%20History%20Porn%202021
Summary: На стены крепости вышли даже женщины, а он, Асторре Манфреди, синьор Фаэнцы, на которого его подданные возлагали столько надежд, спал и видел сны.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Astorre III Manfredi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF_History_Porn_2021_тексты_M_E





	Змеи

**Author's Note:**

> [Асторре Манфреди](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B8,_%D0%90%D1%81%D1%82%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B5_III)  
> В тексте присутствует эксперимент с формой: при желании, курсив и нормал можно читать как две самостоятельных работы, в тоже время курсив — это флэшбеки героев, которые объясняют происходящее.  
> В работе так же есть отсылки к [Заговору Маджоне](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BE%D1%80_%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B5)  
> Иллюстрации:  
> [фанмикс "Не убоюсь я зла: падение Фаэнцы"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375781)  
> [коллаж "...избавь от меча душу мою"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/WTF_History_Porn_2021_vizual_G_T/works/29218272)

Ch’il crediria? Fra noi ‘hidra dimora  
Con sette teste et con so gran veneno  
Che n’ ha sette altre, poi se una vien meno  
Già che fa quello la mia donna anchora…  
Serafino Aquilano

Ты приготовил предо мною трапезу в виду врагов моих; умастил елеем голову мою; чаша моя преисполнена.  
Пс. 22:5

Капля вина стекала по предплечью так, словно выше, чуть выше, был кровоточащий порез. Асторре успел примять кожу над сгибом локтя, пока спал, вернее — был похищен богом, обменявшим его мимолетное внимание на соцветие мака. След, оставшийся на теле, был похож на улыбку раны, пока другая, более правдивая улыбка, столь же маково расцветала на пересохших губах.

— Ты все еще здесь, — сказал Чезаре, увидев, как теплится внимание под дрогнувшими ресницами.

Сказал, убеждая в этом самого себя. Он был — все еще пьян, все еще растерян, все еще пребывал одновременно в обеих половинах мгновения, разрубленного надвое одним поцелуем всего пару часов назад.

— И я здесь, — сказал он, заметив, что улыбка Асторре вот-вот отцветет смехом. — И рассвета все еще не видать.

Сказал — и пролил теплое вино из чаши на грудь Асторре.

Было жарко, слишком жарко.

Таким мог быть Рай, если бы описывал его не Данте, но турок, волею жизни оставшийся турком, а волею смерти встретивший свой конец среди христиан. 

Стены, скрывшие наготу в объятиях гобеленов, глушили звуки голосов и не в меру громких мыслей. Чужой пот, попавший на губы, был на вкус таким же, как вино, — алое, терпкое, вяжущее язык и развязывающее его для самых странных, глупых, необдуманных слов.

Кое-кто уже успел принять их за правду, а кто-то — за ложь.

— Когда мы сидели за столом, ты напомнил мне всех, кого я любил, люблю и мог бы полюбить. Всех их — разом. Ты улыбался, как улыбается моя сестра, — я вижу это во сне и знаю, что ради этого стоит жить. Ты кривил губы, не соглашаясь с тем, что грубые шутки Вителли уместны там, где от них может скиснуть сыр, — но я видел, что ты сам жаждешь грубости, только совсем иной. Так же, как те женщины, которые вызывали во мне похоть. Ты поправлял растрепанные волосы и тут же задерживал руку на скатерти так, чтобы я успел прикоснуться к ней, — и я прикасался, не в силах вспомнить, кто оставил этот шрам на моей памяти… Как во сне. Как во время нырка под воду.

Асторре молчал, слушая, и вино стекало по его ребрам, пятная и без того нечистую простынь. Под прикосновением он был, будто оплывший воск свечи вокруг яркого живого огонька.

Чезаре с радостью обжигал ладонь до боли — снова и снова.

— Сегодня я не соврал ни разу за вечер. Поверишь в это?

Он привстал на локте — чтобы налить себе еще, чтобы выпить почти до дна.

Чтобы — подтянуться туда, где еще не все капли сбежали из-под губ. Чтобы — не дождаться ни одного из возможных ответов.

***  
— Я видел тебя во сне, — отвечал Асторре невпопад, прежде чем увлечься в новый поцелуй в череде многих. 

Поцелуй, от которого болели губы, — столько их было с той самой минуты, когда под острые, нацеленные в спины взгляды они вышли рука об руку из пиршественной залы во дворце синьоров Фаэнцы. Еще вчера — его, Асторре, дворце.

Ныне утром под гром пушек, въевшийся в кожу запах пороха, каменного крошева и крови он стал никем, а Фаэнца — вместе ее жителями, домами, его дворцом, им самим — перешла к Чезаре Борджиа.

Ныне утром Асторре стал легок, словно ястреб, пущенный за добычей. Груз, непомерной тяжестью давивший на плечи последние месяцы, наконец, исчез. Ныне утром он стал свободен, а к вечеру — вновь был пленен.

И вовсе не тем пленом, которого так боялся Джанэванджелиста.

— Нет, нет, не смейся, это правда, — скороговоркой шептал Асторре, прежде чем потянуться за новым поцелуем.

Прежде, чем снова превратиться в глину, из которой был создан Адам.

Теперь Асторре знал, как чувствует себя глина в руках Бога.

Его бог смотрел на него, приподняв бровь. Глаза его светились, а губы — такие же припухшие и воспаленные, как у Асторре, — дрожали от смеха.

Асторре зажимал ему ладонью рот — и тут же чувствовал новый поцелуй, в самый центр, куда римские солдаты вбивали гвозди в руки, раскинутые на кресте, словно для объятий.

И разводил руки в стороны.

— Я видел тебя давно… Прежде, чем ты прибыл к нам впервые.

_Ему не говорили прямо, но Асторре знал об этих разговорах, как знал и то, что помощь не придет._

_Ниоткуда._

_Фаэнца, ощетинившаяся пушками и копьями, посреди черных ноябрьских полей, была обречена, словно раненный еж, попавший в лапы опытному хищнику._

_Голоса преследовали его повсюду, куда бы он ни пошел._

_— Ах, если бы мессир Галеаццо был жив, Венеция бы не отказала нам в кондотте._

_— Если сдать город без боя, герцог Валентинуа пощадит жителей._

_— Ах, если бы мессир Галеаццо был жив, он бы покарал предателя ди Нальди._

_— Если сдаться, этот каталонский ублюдок решит, что мы слишком слабы и перебьет всех._

_В эти дни он впервые увидел Чезаре Борджиа во сне._

— Ты улыбался мне.

***  
Если солнце и должно было показаться из-за ставших ненужными стен Фаэнцы, то случиться это должно было здесь, когда Асторре заговорил о странных вещах: о снах, о том, что улыбка завоевателя принесла ему радость и покой, о том, что было его позором и его счастьем. Солнце появилось между ними со звуками голоса юноши, чья невообразимая страсть отпирала ворота и брала штурмом крепости куда лучше, чем это умел делать Чезаре Борджиа.

И теперь, под безжалостным светом взаимной честности, он не имел больше права на ложь — как триумфатор.

Чезаре подумал об этом, на миг перестав дышать.

— А я не видел тебя ни разу до того мгновения, когда ты показался мне. У меня не было возможности привыкнуть. Я воображал тебя совсем другим.

Он говорил, и правда лилась из него, как золото из тигля. Обжигающая, открывающая все бреши разом.

Лицо Асторре под ладонями вчерашнего слепца казалось идеальным, как у святого Себастьяна, получившего первую стрелу. Волосы на висках были влажными от пота — вблизи солнца нельзя было не опалить крылья и не быть сверженным с колесницы.

— Тебе будут говорить — разное. Тебе уже говорят — разное. Ты будешь слышать, что я лжив, как Протей. Что у меня тысяча лиц и семь голов, как у гидры. Что когда в Риме открывают ворота храма Януса, тот улыбается, а ярость прячет в тени. И у тебя всегда будет выбор, кому и чему верить. Какой путь избрать.

_— Свой первый кубок я поднимаю за моего друга и радушного хозяина, синьора Фаэнцы…_

_Шепот, прокатившийся над столами, омрачил линию бровей юноши, до этого державшегося с невозмутимостью мраморной статуи. Чезаре не нужно было смотреть в лицо Асторре Манфреди, чтобы знать об этом. Знать, что тот, кто был агнцем, обеспечившим ужин своим мясникам, подносил к губам чашу со справедливой опаской._

_— Синьора Фаэнцы, — повторил он, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, с Винченцо Нальди, тут же переставшего улыбаться, на Джанэванджелиста, единокровного брата свергнутого синьора. Видя куда больше теней, чем должны были породить факелы, закрепленные на стенах. — Оказавшего мне честь и любезность столь дружественным приемом. Я пью не только за его здоровье, благоденствие и долголетие, но и за собственную клятву, которую собираюсь принести…_

Он отставил чашу, чтобы освободить обе руки, чтобы иметь еще больше, осязать, осязать и владеть — без лишней болтовни, без лишней одежды, без теней, с одним лишь безупречным светом перед глазами.

_— … я клянусь, что никогда не причиню малейшего вреда правителю этого города. Вы — не пленник, друг мой. Мне не нужен ваш меч, как не нужен ваш страх. Пусть отчаяние покинет вашу кровь, уступив место веселью от доброго вина. Вы можете покинуть меня, когда вам вздумается. Но все же я надеюсь — и не хочу скрывать свою надежду, — что мы скрасим наши дни, проведя их в компании друг друга._

Он потянул Асторре к себе за шею, и, роняя на его белую кожу потемневшие пряди волос, с силой сомкнул зубы на открытом, невольно дрогнувшем горле.

***  
— Я верю только тебе и буду верить только тебе, — шептал Асторре — пропадая, падая в ставшие бездонными глаза Чезаре Борджиа.

Падая — словно в пропасть, внутри которой полыхало зарево.

Это был Рай, это был Ад — и они существовали только здесь, сейчас, на запачканных вином, потом и семенем простынях. И только для него, Асторре Манфреди.

Он не закрывал глаза даже в поцелуе, даже приближаясь к пику наслаждения — из боязни, что все происходящее обернется, как это бывало с ним с того мига, как он увидел Чезаре Борджиа в первый раз, лишь пустой игрой воображения.

Сном из тех, что ему снились все чаще в последние месяцы, и о которых он не сказал Чезаре ни слова.

Чтобы поверить, чтобы удостовериться в правдивости происходящего, одних лишь ласк ему было слишком мало. И Асторре шептал, прижимаясь к Чезаре всем телом, обвиваясь вокруг него, как плющ, руками и ногами:

— Прошу, не щади меня… Ты же сам сказал — я хочу грубости, как… как те женщины, которых ты брал.

Он обхватывал ладонями лицо, снившееся ему столько раз, а ныне заострившееся, преображенное любовной мукой, и кривился, как от боли, выдыхая в очередной — из бесчисленного множества — поцелуй. — Слышишь меня? Прошу.

_Лучники улюлюкали и стреляли в спину уходящим войскам — после двух недель беспрестанного обстрела, начинающегося голода и вплотную подступившего отчаяния герцог Валентинуа снял осаду. Борджиа уходил — и снег с дождем хлестал его точно так же, как и стоящего на стене синьора Фаэнцы._

_— Асторре! Асторре! — кричали люди его имя, и, ликуя, обнимались и плакали._

_— Мы отбились! — тряс его за плечи Джанэванджелиста. — Асторре! Мы выстояли!_

_Асторре молчал, пряча горечь и разочарование под улыбкой. С уходом Борджиа то, что преследовало и терзало его, никуда не исчезнет._

_Борджиа вернется еще. И в его снах прежде, чем наяву._

Асторре откинул голову назад, чувствуя прикосновение горячей ладони к своей шее так остро, словно с него живьем сдирали кожу.

_— Я пью за ваш военный гений, герцог Валентинуа, — сказал, он, откидывая волосы и обхватывая свой кубок всей ладонью — только бы не расплескать! — И с радостью присоединюсь к вам в ваших походах._

_Гости за столом притихли, и даже Вито Вителли перестал кривить губы в гнусной улыбочке._

***  
_Апрельский день, догоревший вместе с факелами и иллюминациями, день, когда войска подошли под Фаэнцу без сопротивления, был холодным и звонким, как славное стекло. Почтенные горожане, осторожно глядя исподлобья, осторожно показывая дорогие меха, оторочившие одежду, пряча шейные цепи в складки парчи, предложили победителю, великому Цезарю, осчастливившему их город своим приходом, остановиться во дворце Манфреди._

_Без стеснения, но с любезной улыбкой разглядывая следы от копоти и пыли на парче, замечая, из чьих медальонов уже были вынуты драгоценные камни, а чьи щеки запали от голода, позволяя позолоте покрывать повапленные гробы, Чезаре отказался._

_— Но если синьоры пожелают посетить меня здесь, в монастыре Оссерванца, я буду счастлив._

Победитель обещал побежденному, преданному, потерянному. Все, кто становился свидетелем его клятв, знали одно: только Чезаре Борджиа вправе решать, какая из них должна быть вырезана в камне, а какая — не стоит ломаного гроша.

Он обещал Асторре, что его желания будут законом в этих стенах.

Как обещал себе — обуздывать пожар, заставляющий вены ныть, а кости крошиться.

Он взял Асторре, как брал его город — со второго раза, без труда. Не потребовалось ни усилия, ни слишком много оливкового масла, в котором они смачивали, затем переломив, испеченный монахами хлеб.

— Не смей молчать, — велел он, ощущая болезненно-жаркую податливость первому же движению бедер.

Крепко, без осторожности, взяв за волосы.

_Кипарисы, охраняющие монастырское кладбище, перемешались с копьями, взваленными на плечи солдат, обряженных в цвета герцога Валентинуа. Красный и желтый цвета наводнили дорогу, ведущую к Порта Монтанара, наполнив ее ритмичным грохотом шага. На дублетах были вышиты бычьи головы в окружении семи змеиных голов — голов семижильной гидры._

_Чезаре встретил синьора Асторджо и его брата, отстегнув с пояса турецкий ятаган и сняв доспехи._

_Пройдя навстречу пешком._

_— Вы по-прежнему великолепны, герцог, — бросил Джанэванджелиста прежде, чем Асторре успел произнести то, что собирался._

_Сводные братья переглянулись. Они были похожи друг на друга и на общего отца, как говорили. А еще говорили: мать Асторре приказала зарезать Галеаццо Манфреди прямо в супружеской спальне за то, что тот любил мать Джанэванджелисты больше, чем ее. Даже заточенную в монастырских стенах._

_— А вы, кажется — полны надежд, как никогда, — ответил Чезаре, и протянул руку ладонью вверх, стянув жесткую перчатку для верховой езды. Глядя на то, как горят высокие скулы Асторре, как пронизывающий ветер, хлопая знаменами, встрепывает его пшеничные волосы._

Вино, масло, пот смешивались на коже, под ладонями, под губами, под мазком языка от середины груди до основания шеи. Гибкое тело юноши поддавалось — и движение вперед и вверх отражалось в его линиях, подкрашенных светотенью, как в зеркале.

Сжав влажные длинные пряди еще крепче, Чезаре дернул Асторре на себя.

Садясь. Насаживая на себя. Жадно, зло, без тени разума глядя в застывшие, широко распахнутые глаза.

***  
_На стены крепости вышли даже женщины, а он, Асторре Манфреди, синьор Фаэнцы, на которого его подданные возлагали столько надежд, спал и видел сны._

_Сны во сне — в них Чезаре Борджиа больше не улыбался. Напротив, его скулы и губы стягивала мучительная, отчаянная гримаса, и отчего-то Асторре знал, что это — выражение вовсе не боли._

_Сны наяву, в которых он писал и писал бесконечные письма: в Равенну, Венецию, Флоренцию, Болонью, — с одной и той же просьбой. Он знал, что письма бесполезны и лишь отягощают его совесть и души его адресатов. Он кричал в пустоту, умоляя о помощи, — так мог кричать ночью в лесу человек, окруженный волками._

_«Надеюсь на Господа и его милость подесту, чтобы собраться и разбить врагов, очень прошу о благоволении», — выводила рука, будто сама по себе, без участия разума, а кровь приливала к щекам, и в глазах темнело от ужаса и стыда. Перо замирало, вздрагивая в непослушных пальцах, по листу расползалась клякса._

_Асторре комкал бумагу, бросая в угол._

_Все, чего хотели его подданные, — отбить очередную атаку герцога Валентинуа._

_Все, чего хотел Асторре Манфреди, — чтобы Чезаре Борджиа положил конец его позору._

После первого раза, мучительного, увенчавшегося мучительно-сладким содроганием всего тела, отдаваться было легче. Точно так же, как после первого вражеского солдата было легко впустить в отверстые ворота крепости целый отряд. Чезаре смотрел на него так, словно перед ним был враг, которого можно и должно вышибить из седла. Асторре хватал его за плечи, находя опору в их каменной твердости — перед дальнейшим падением.

Скалился:

— Еще! Ну, же! Давай! Я хочу больше!

Больше — сладости, от которой дрожала каждая мышца в теле.

Больше — боли, дарующей отпущение грехов.

_Герцог Валентинуа протянул руку ладонью вверх, словно женщине, словно приглашая его, Асторре, или его брата, или их обоих на танец. Это и был танец — опасный, жгучий, смертельный. И Асторре вложил свою ладонь в руку Борджиа, не мешкая ни минуты._

***  
_Ветер бесновался, рассыпая пряди всеми любимого синьора, оказавшегося просто мальчишкой, готовым ко всему, — и перья на парадном шлеме, который Чезаре отдал Микелотто._

_— Они будут жить или умрут? — спросил Микелотто в начале пути._

_Чезаре не имел сомнений, взвешивая в кулаке две жизни, словно гирьки для рыночных весов:_

_— Будут жить. Пока._

_Волосы Асторре казались почти белыми — на черном бархате сдержанных, хоть и роскошных одежд._

Стены кельи, избранной герцогом Валентинуа для того, чтобы она служила ему спальней, становились полем битвы между искореженными тенями. Брошенными наискосок, сломанными о своды, переплетенными в самых немыслимых положениях. Словно деревья, сросшиеся ветвями.

Свечи и не думали догорать — лишь коптили в плотной, как мутная вода, духоте.

Обхватив Асторре под лопатки, Чезаре тронул его там, где раздвинутые бедра юноши начинали опережать его собственные. Стиснул ладонь. Провел вверх и вниз, приводя в движение весь мир, лишенный опор, стоящий лишь на копьях, воткнутых в высокое весеннее небо.

Не смыкая век. Не отрывая взгляда. Не останавливаясь.

_— Позвольте услужить вам, — любезная улыбка прикипела к губам, когда тепло стройной шеи, приоткрытой расстегнутым воротником дублета, стало слишком осязаемым — вблизи. — Представьте, что сегодня я — ваш слуга._

_Подливать вино в слишком часто пустеющий кубок. Отвечать на взгляды. Надрезать румяный бок запеченного ягненка, чтобы достать изнутри засахаренный лимон — одним уколом вилки._

_— Церковь Сан-Джироламо, стоящая неподалеку, — место упокоения ваших предков? Я прикажу завтра же провести молебен в их честь._

_— И в честь падения Фаэнцы?_

_— В честь вашей доблести, радующей их души в Раю._

Гладкая, ладная твердость в ладони не оставляла сомнений — то, что должно было быть произнесено, будет произнесено. Тени, мечущиеся по стене, слились в одну.

_— Ваш отец был бы горд, зная, что вы умеете встречать опасность с бесстрашным сердцем. Вы — и ваш брат, синьор. Если бы воины, подобные вам, были среди моих военачальников, я бы уже правил всей Италией._

Слыша колокольный бой крови в висках, слыша чужое дыхание, льющееся по плечу, слыша все, что не стоило слышать, Чезаре был глух сам к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул он, сходя с ума от желания дать совсем другой ответ на вопрос Микелотто — в конце, в самом конце пути. — Я люблю тебя.

***  
Он потерял все, что может потерять человек, кроме жизни. И понимание этого наполняло Асторре небывалым восторгом. Так, должно быть, чувствует себя камень, летящий в пропасть с вершины горы и сметающий все на своем пути.

Герцог Валентинуа сдержал данное гражданам Фаэнцы слово.

Стяги их синьоров не были спущены и гербы их не были сбиты.

_Чезаре Борджиа ухаживал за ним так, словно Асторре был одной из дочерей из благородных семейств. О злоключениях этих девиц шептались кумушки, и со сдержанным гневом сообщал их с Джанэванджелиста опекун. Чезаре Борджиа брал их, словно крепости Романьи, одну за другой. Легко, не задумываясь, не задерживаясь подолгу нигде и ни с кем._

_Страсть к завоеваниям и страсть к хорошеньким женщинам были у Чезаре Борджиа равными._

_Так говорили, но Асторре не слишком доверял словам. Он накрепко запомнил: его мать клялась в любви его отцу, чтобы ночью впустить к нему убийц. За левым плечом рождалось смутное, глупое воспоминание – а ведь тогда его, будущего синьора Фаэнцы, сватали в мужья дочери Орсо Орсини из Басанелло. Девочка по имени Лаура, как шептались, была дочерью Папы – и сестрой кардинала Чезаре Борджиа по отцу._

_Теперь Асторре знал: все, что говорили о герцоге Валентинуа, было правдой. От одного голоса, прикосновения, улыбки этого человека внутри самого существа Асторре рождалась дрожь. Сны, которые он изгонял столь же истово, как иные святоши изгоняют бесов, — вмиг воскресли._

_В ушах шумело, а во рту пересыхало — несмотря на то, что очередной кубок был осушен до дна. Вино не пьянило, — только лишало сил._

_Прядь упала на лоб Борджиа, когда он склонился, чтобы наполнить кубок Асторре — снова. Недолго думая, Асторре прикоснулся к ней, отводя. Борджиа перестал улыбаться, взглянул — в упор, совсем по-иному, чем до этого. И Асторре показалось, что его вот-вот утянет в разверзшийся в зрачках Борждиа водоворот._

_— Я хочу выпить за любовь, — улыбался Асторре. — За все ее виды, мессир Борджиа._

Он вскрикнул — словно сраженный стрелой под самую лопатку — мгновенно и смертельно. Он продолжил движение, начатое Чезаре, положив свою ладонь поверх его, разом лишаясь костей, плавясь, плавясь и никак не превращаясь в оплывающий воск. Он подавался вперед, находя губы Чезаре в невыносимой, сладчайшей, безумнейшей муке.

Он кивал, слушая признания в том, что не должен был бы услышать никогда.

Он отвечал — на последнем хриплом вздохе, умирая, чтобы вскоре воскреснуть — так же понарошку:

— Я тебя тоже.

***  
_— Какой же из видов любви предпочитаете вы? Боюсь, на то, чтобы выпить сполна за все, изобретенные человеком до сего дня, у меня не станет вина._

_Крылатые, грациозные грифоны, свернувшиеся на пустеющих блюдах, носили цвета Манфреди — желтый и синий. Чезаре не возражал, когда ему подавали на глине, а не на золоте._

_В том, чтобы делать чужое своим, не отдавая ничего взамен, была своя извращенная, сладострастная прелесть._

_В ноябре начались метели._

_Романью лихорадило, и бросало из холода ранней зимы — прямиком в жар, вырывающийся из разверстых жерл пушек. Снег гнало от моря — к горным вершинам, но даже он не мог стереть с лица земли красноту стен Фаэнцы._

_Те, кто говорил, что Чезаре Борджиа не умеет ждать, были глупцами. Те, чьи языки были ручьями, питающими могучую, полноводную реку его славы, шли у него на поводу, сами того не зная._

_Те, кто смеялся: Чезаре Борджиа, герцог Валентинуа, не умеет проигрывать, ничего не смыслили в войне._

_Неудачи учили его, а он был им благодарен. Проволочки могли обернуться победами, равных которым Италия еще не знала, в то время как поспешность оставалась уделом глупых юнцов. Но тот, кто — Чезаре чувствовал это кожей! — следил с зубчатых стен за отступлением, не был глуп, не смотря на молодость._

_Асторджо Манфреди заговорил со своим противником куда раньше, чем они услышали голоса друг друга._

_Сквозь вой снежной бури — и собак, привыкших рвать почерневшую от мороза человечину._

_И, глядя на все еще неприступные стены, побитые, словно оспой, ударами ядер, Чезаре убеждал себя в том, что может заметить — едва различимую сквозь бесноватую пелену фигуру, стоящую поодаль от других. Ощущая ответный взгляд, он впервые за долгое время — смеялся._

_Беззаботно.  
_

Это не был конец. Не был финал, не было утро.

Вглядываясь в ставшее удивленным, беспомощно-юным лицо Асторре, Чезаре приостановился — лишь на мгновение. Чтобы дать ему — почувствовать. Чтобы дать себе — вспомнить, представить, каким было бы выражение этого лица — сразу после удара кинжалом.

В лице Асторре, наполовину — затененном, наполовину — открытом яркому свету факела, Чезаре видел выдержанную столетиями кровь, густую и сильную. Кровь отца и деда, что могла быть выпущена прямо на землю, в которой они были погребены. А могла — дать ростки, продолжая жизнь подвижных черт, слегка лукавого разреза глаз, тонких губ, острого подбородка, слишком часто — вздернутого в невольно гордом движении.

В ком-то другом. В ком-то, кому не суждено было родиться.

— Нет. «Тоже» — удел слабых… готовых довольствоваться малым. Мне же — нужно все. Мне всегда было нужно — все…

Опрокинув Асторре на лопатки, он навис сверху. Продолжая — начатое. Не торопясь, но — не позволяя ни сжать колени, ни увернуться. Прижав к постели, как гибкое, юркое животное — за горло.

— Скажи: я люблю тебя.

Повторяя — хрипло, сквозь зубы.

— Я хочу это. Хочу услышать.

Единственное, что все еще не было забыто — в любви к врагу нужно было быть еще более безжалостным, чем в ненависти.

_Понимание того, что эти черты, эти пальцы, осторожные и почти боязливые в смелом, слишком смелом касании, знакомы ему всего один вечер, поражало, словно вспышка света после долгих месяцев тьмы. Что-то подобное мог испытать узник, уже почти сросшийся с непроглядностью своей камеры и вдруг услышавший скрип засова. Это — выбивало из седла на скаку. Это было необъяснимо — и казалось вызовом._

_Наклоняться не пришлось — Асторре был высок. Приблизив губы к его уху, Чезаре спросил:_

_— Или иначе — какая любовь знакома вам, синьор?_

***  
_Его деда звали Асторджо, а его не родившийся сын носил бы имя Галеаццо — еще одно в череде славных имен Манфреди с тех пор как первый из них ступил на итальянскую землю._

_И если бы у него было будущее, если бы он не чувствовал у своего уха жаркое дыхание того, кто его пленил, Асторре бы ответил: сторге._

_Любовь ко второй его нареченной, так и не состоявшейся невесте — светлокудрой Бьянке Риарио, любовь к брату._

_Он мог бы сказать: филия. Ведь Фаэнца вскормила их с братом, словно волчица Ромула и Рема, и платила им обоим любовью и преданностью, щедро окропив собственной кровью._

_Но Асторре даже не был уверен, что, допив свой кубок до конца, не упадет замертво: за любовь народа к своему синьору тот должен уметь оплатить сполна._

_И потому, повернувшись к Борджиа так быстро, что губы коснулись его щеки, Асторре ответил — не таясь, ведь перешагнувшему в один день через все, чем жил, уже ничего не было страшно:_

_— Эрос._

_И это тоже было чистой, как, как слеза, правдой._

_Эрос и мания овладели душой Асторре с того мига, как Чезаре Борджиа впервые приснился ему. И пусть Эрот и назывался самым добрым богом, для Асторре он обернулся своим жестоким и беспощадным ликом._

Асторре попытался вдохнуть — и не смог, пригвожденный к постели железной хваткой. В миг он позабыл собственное имя, то, кем он был вчера, и то, кем он мог стать завтра. Где он был еще недавно и где находился — сейчас. Времени не стало, ни одной мысли не стало, только кровь отбивала барабанную дробь в ушах, словно солдаты завоевателя все еще входили в поверженную крепость.

Ничего не существовало больше в мире, ничего не имело значения, только то, что хотел от него Чезаре и то, что получал, — прямо сейчас.

И прежде, чем его накрыло новым приступом небытия, Асторре выдохнул вместе с остатками воздуха в легких:

— Люблю тебя. Умру за тебя.

_На них смотрели. Асторре видел, как смутился Джанэванджелиста, как ухмылялся Вителли и приподнимал в деланном изумлении красивые брови Ливеротто да Фермо. Как подавил едва заметный вздох флорентийский комиссар Стуфа, — тот, в присутствии которого Асторре должен был вскоре подписать мирный договор. Как хмурился Микелотто Корелла. И вскинув подбородок, Асторре отсалютовал своим кубком им всем_.

***  
Колокол созывал горожан не на обедню и не на вечернюю молитву — на стены осажденной крепости. Он бил и бил, с того самого мгновения, как знамена этого людоеда Борджиа показались над горизонтом, а земля Фаэнцы ощерилась его копьеносцами и вымпелами бесчисленных шатров.

Он бил и бил, и даже теперь, когда все было кончено, преследовал Джанэванджелисту во сне.

Этот звук, звук гудения посреди метели, посреди тумана и кружащей копоти, постепенно вытравил из его мыслей другой — крик отца, никогда не слышанный, но оттого не менее живой. В этом крике было то удивление, которое испытывает человек, вместо поцелуя покладистой жены наткнувшийся на стальное жало вероломной гадюки.

Джанэванджелиста слушал колокол Фаэнцы, колотящийся теперь только в его собственной груди, и понимал все лучше: змеиный яд не уходит из крови, даже если укус был один.

А из змеиных яиц вылупляются такие же гады и предатели. С портупеями из золоченой змеиной кожи – крест накрест. С пряжками, отлитыми в форме семи гадючьих голов. 

Слышать о сыне каталонского Папы, осквернившего своими злодеяниями само сердце Рима, им всем доводилось задолго до того, как он, с алым быком на гербовом щите, с языками пламени на штандартах, с чернотой в одеянии и в сердце, принес на их землю смерть и войну.

_— Ты слышал, что Чезаре Борджиа держит в своих покоях корзину со змеями? — спрашивал Джанэванджелиста, сидя на окне и болтая ногами._

_Недоверчивый взгляд Асторре не вызывал ничего, кроме желания поддеть._

_— Да ну? Зачем ему это?_

_— Каждый день он сует руку в эту корзину, и держит там до тех пор, пока одна, а то и несколько гадюк ужалят его._

_— Ты врешь._

_— Я не вру, потому что другие не врут. Об этом известно всем и каждому. Он хочет, чтобы его кровь превратилась в яд. Каждый укус приближает его к этому._

_Асторре молчал. Он был насторожен и недоверчив, как будто речь шла об их общем друге, а не чудовище, ужасающем каждого доброго христианина своими грехами._

Джанэванджелиста помнил. Он запоминал все, что слышал. Проверял, и запоминал. У него тоже была корзина с ядовитыми гадами — и она была полна доверху. Он не мог забыть того, что случилось с Имолой и Форли. Того, с какой сатанинской гордостью ублюдок Чезаре, именующий себя вторым Цезарем и герцогом Валентинуа, набросил цепи на запястья великой Катарины Сфорца. Пусть золотые — но цепи.

А Асторре продолжал отмалчиваться. И Джанэванджелиста видел ясно, как никогда — Катарина была права, усомнившись в его способности управлять Фаэнцей. В его способности управлять собой — и своим мягким, будто сердцевина свежего хлеба, сердцем.

_Венцы чаш ударялись друг о друга — а Джанэванджелиста слышал набат, куда более злой и тревожный, чем в первые дни осады. Набат умолк, а Чезаре Борджиа, сияя показной роскошью убранства, разглагольствовал о том, что завтра колокола запоют о другом. Его, его песни._

_Вызывающе красивый, он был похож на хищного зверя, лишь ненадолго прикинувшегося человеком. Его глаза, светлые, почти белесые на смуглом лице, были глазами Дьявола._

_А Асторре — не молчал. Асторре льстил, ластился, лебезил, словно дешевая шлюха, канючащая деньги у прижимистого клиента. Унижение, и без того лишь едва прикрытое деланной любезностью победителя, будто срамная нагота, делалось невыносимым._

_Джанэванджелиста салютовал брату своим кубком — и пил вместо вина змеиную слюну._

***  
— Как думаешь, — Ливеротто да Фермо не без опаски покосился на корзину, полную сплетенных в клубок гадюк, — зачем ему эти твари?

— Говорят, герцог испытывает на них свою удачу. А я думаю, для него сцеживают их яд.

— Зачем? Любая из тварей подохла бы от его собственного. 

Да Фермо стукнул ножнами по корзине. Шипение усилилось. Одна змея молниеносно поднялась, совершая выпад, — и встретила лишь часто переплетенные ивовые прутья.

— Может, и так, — пожал плечами Вителоццо. 

— И ты согласен ходить под началом этого змеиного выкормыша?

— На твоей кондотте стоит его подпись.

— Как и на твоей.

Вителоццо присел, протягивая к корзине руку. Змеи заволновались сильнее — и вдруг притихли.

Да Фермо присвистнул.

— Я шел не за ним. Кондотту мне привез начальник дворцовой стражи Ватикана. «Его Святейшество, — сказал он, — заинтересован, чтобы Церкви и Ее Знаменосцу служили лучшие воины Италии». И я подумал: отчего бы и нет, герцог Валентинуа собирается идти на Флоренцию. Можно отомстить всем этим чертовым содомитам за брата, а заодно и подзаработать. 

Ливеротто кривовато усмехнулся.

— А сейчас?

Вителоццо встал, преодолевая искушение снять с корзины крышку и засунуть туда руку, как это делал Чезаре Борджиа.

— А сейчас я просто думаю, Ливеротто. Очень много думаю.

_Комната показалась Вителоццо абсолютно пустой. Единственный факел не давал много света, и ночь залегала в углах клубами мрака. Темнота вдруг отозвалась низким звериным рыком — и Вителоццо невольно дернулся, хватаясь за меч._

_Герцог поднялся из глубокого кресла, потрепав по холке лежащего у ног пардуса._

_Чезаре Борждиа оказался еще моложе, чем о нем слышал Вителоццо, и был в черном бархате, напоминавшем мех его ручного зверя_

_— Рад, что вы согласились встать под мои знамена, синьор Вителли, — улыбка у Борджиа была ясная, озорная, мальчишеская, а выражение глаз скрывала черная полумаска. — И послужить во славу Рима и Романьи._

_Вителоццо поклонился. Зверь, привязанный у ножки кресла, зарычал снова._

_Перед тем, как покинуть непокорную крепость, чтобы вскоре вернуться снова, герцог долго стоял под снежной бурей — неподвижный, с непокрытой головой — и никак не мог отвести взгляда от стен Фаэнцы. А потом вдруг расхохотался и хлестнул коня, пуская его в галоп._

_Тогда Вителоццо впервые увидел его глаза такими: будто у пардуса, завидевшего добычу, — яркие, застывшие на смуглом лице, словно две кляксы.  
_  
Когда ластившийся весь вечер к герцогу, словно кошка в течке, юный Манфреди прямо сказал, чего хочет, едва ли не умоляя, Вителоццо не смог сдержать раздраженной гримасы. 

Ладно Манфреди — тот явно искал расположения герцога любыми путями, а что путь через постель показался ему самым коротким, в этом винить следовало его молодость и наивность. 

Но и Борджиа весь вечер выглядел не триумфатором, достойным славы Цезаря, а ловеласом, завидевшим очередную привлекательную юбку. Он был так увлечен заигрываниями с этим ястребком, что не обращал внимания на остальных: своих капитанов, послов, почетных граждан Фаэнцы и брата юного Асторре. 

А все они — Вителоццо видел это яснее ясного — были явно смущены и не слишком довольны происходящим. Даже Корелла.

Когда же дверь за голубками закрылась, Вителоццо сказал да Фермо, от злости сгибая в пальцах драгоценную вилку, сказал не громко и не тихо, но так, чтобы каждый имеющий уши услышал:

— Попомни мое слово, Ливеротто, этой ночью герцог поимеет в жопу не только Манфреди, но и всех нас.

***  
_Едва сомкнулись расписанные створки двери, произошло — все._

_То, что было предрешено в глубинах ноябрьской бури — седой от снега, черной от копоти. То, о чем говорили пушки, пели ветра, ломая крылья в стенных проломах. То, о чем молчали мраморные уста мертвых синьоров Фаэнцы._

_Им впору было воздать Господу хвалу за то, что смерть ослепляет так же, как любовь — чтобы не видеть ни истинного позора, ни истинного счастья._

_На голос чьей-либо крови, кроме своей собственной, горячей, вышедшей из берегов, Чезаре было плевать._

_Асторре поцеловал его сам, обхватив ладонями за шею — но его порыв опередил ответ лишь на половину мгновения. Его губы были жесткими и сухими, и на вкус он был — как причастие. Переломленный хлеб, пролитое вино, растерзанная плоть, кровь, льющаяся из крестных ран._

_Он был быстр, как стрела. Рванулся назад, и его тело встрепенулось — от испуга, что игра оказалась более простой, чем могло случиться. Чезаре не сомневался в том, что для мальчишки с гордой шеей и лукавыми глазами унижение наедине было страшнее унижения перед десятками и сотнями любопытных глаз._

_Отказ в поцелуе — страшнее отказа в помиловании._

_Их губы не успели разомкнуться — и, ударив Асторре спиной в стену, так легко можно было ощутить бешеный бой его сердца между собственных ребер.  
_

Он смог уснуть лишь когда погасли свечи. Их свет в сравнении с молодой зарей был похож на растертые и смешанные с маслами квасцы для покраснения щек старухи рядом с румянцем, прилившим к скулам юной красавицы — и всего-то.

Ему снилось, что он держит отрезанную голову Медузы — прямо перед собой, без опасения глядя в ее побелевшие безжизненные бельма, так похожие на глаза мраморных статуй, украшающих старые гробницы. Змеи, все еще живые и холодные в своем упорном сопротивлении смерти, текли вниз — вместе с ядовитой зеленой кровью. Текли, цепляясь за рукава, оплетая перстни, становясь перстнями, становясь шнурками, протянутыми сквозь манжеты. Один из перстней говорил: Fais ce que dois advienne que pourra.

Чезаре вглядывался в лицо Медузы и видел в ней — острый с горбинкой нос Лукреции и ее высокий чистый лоб. Нежную, чуть боязливую улыбку Джулии Фарнезе. Твердый подбородок Шарлотты, выносившей его имя и его ребенка. Холодные, как отточенная сталь, глаза Катерины Сфорца.

Он смотрел — и видел и видел хвостатую звезду, зависшую над Римом в 1500-й год от Рождения Христова. Зависшую над погребальным костром Цезаря – прямиком в созвездии Гидры. Видел черные, лоснящиеся спины змей, их желтые брюха.

_— На что ты готов ради того, чтобы остаться тем, кем желаешь быть? — спрашивала Катерина, перекидывая туго сплетенную косу за плечо._

_Она не бросила старой привычки — держать левую руку на бедре, словно ей все еще требовалось придерживать рукоять меча. Порой ее шаг был тверже, чем его собственный — рядом с ней._

_Чезаре отвечал со смешком, щурясь против солнца, разбросавшего золото по поверхности Тибра:_

_— Нырнуть в море змей._

_\- In arme e cum arme, - напомнила Катерина._

_Ее шаги коротко и зло отзывались эхом в сводах коридора, по которому бывшей графине Форли дозволялось прогуливаться — лишь в компании гонфалоньера Церкви. А смех — как был, так и остался лающим._

Открыв глаза, он увидел совсем близко — глаза Асторре и сероватые тени под его веками.

При свете молодого дня его юность казалась еще более хрупкой. Будто скорлупка пустого яйца, готовая раскрошиться в кулаке. Будто туман, клубящийся по утрам над Тибром — так же, как и над Ламоной.

Не произнеся ни слова, Чезаре накрыл ладонью горло юноши — найдя каждое из пятен, оставленных его пальцами ночью.

**Часть вторая**

— Мне пора.

Произнести это было тяжело. Потрескавшиеся губы ныли, сколько бы он ни пил — не разбавляя вино водой. Язык не слушался, и все тело было — взбунтовавшимся войском, осатаневшим от осознания полной и безоговорочной победы. Войском, не желающим больше ни войны, ни славы.

Единственной целью оказался огонь, тот огонь, что охватывает разоренную крепость, чтобы из пепла восстало что-то новое.

Иное. Не подверженное ни смерти, ни боли, ни необходимости подняться с постели.

— Я вернусь. Может быть, ночью.

Чезаре встал на ноги, с хрустом потянувшись. Он не оборачивался, чтобы не увидеть, как, лежа на животе, Асторре подгибает одну ногу, отчего гибкая линия его спины, подкрашенная багрянцем закатного света, становится такой же, как у каждого выточенного из мрамора Ганимеда, подхваченного божественной птицей.

Одного разочарованного вздоха, услышанного — там, позади, — было достаточно.

Тело желало — вернуться. Тело желало огня, грабежей, безумства больной, бичующей страсти. Разорения, становящегося удовольствием, доступным лишь между глотком красного вина и красного света, сочащегося сквозь сдвинутые оконные створки.

Распахнув окно сильным ударом ладоней, Чезаре так и не взглянул назад.

Не прикрыл наготу ничем, даже очередным обещанием — уйти.

Разум спал, похитив тот сон, который бежал от Чезаре Борджиа по ночам. Ночи теперь принадлежали юному синьору Фаэнцы — здесь, во дворце, возведенном его предками, среди стройных колоннад и синеватой тени, отброшенной весенним солнцем на непозволительные усмешки и взгляды вслед.

Чезаре ощущал, как его суть, все, что составляло алхимию его природы, беснуется так же, как много лет назад. Когда Родриго врал, что Лукреции нездоровится — и оправдывал этим задвинутые засовы окон и замки на дверях. То, что было подожжено тогда, все еще оставалось в нем.

Но пожары не унимались именно на таком ветру, как тот, что срывал флюгеры с крыш покоренного города.

— Мне пора, — снова сказал он, и не сдвинулся с места.

***  
— Постой. Еще немного. Чезаре… Еще.

Как часто в последние дни он произносил эти слова — умоляя, заклиная, требуя? Асторре не считал, но был уверен: если бы начал — быстро сбился бы со счета. 

Он сел — с трудом, опираясь на подушки.

Синьор Фаэнцы был тяжело, неизлечимо болен.

О том шептались кумушки и его советники, слуги во дворце и монахи в монастыре Оссерванца, солдаты Борджиа и его капитаны. Болтали, не скрывая досадливых или злорадных усмешек, приправляли солеными шуточками или короткими молитвами о здравии.

Он почти не вставал с постели и не впускал к себе никого, кроме слуг и Чезаре Борджиа.

Болезнь его называлась любовью.

Туман в голове не рассеялся, но жажда — утоляемая лишь ненадолго, и возвращающаяся после краткой передышки с новой силой, опять была с ним.

Ему было — мало. Всего, что они делали с Чезаре, всего, что еще не успели.

Ему было мало, и если бы он мог вывернуться наизнанку, как перчатка, чтобы прикасаться, обнимать Чезаре своими жилами и костями, чтобы тронуть его трепещущим сердцем, — он бы сделал это.

— Еще немного. Пожалуйста.

Постель в его спальне, ставшей теперь их общей, после того как выбранная победителем монастырская келья оказалась слишком тесной, — была разорена. 

Город же, который Чезаре Борджиа взял штурмом перед тем, как Асторре взял штурмом самого завоевателя, оставался целым. И над его башнями трепетали стяги: лазоревые, красные, золотые. 

Стяги Манфреди и Борджиа — вместе. 

Стяги ласкали друг друга на ветру и сплетались точно так же, как ласкали и переплетались телами они сами.

— У нас ведь есть еще минутка? Я хочу…

***  
Обернуться — означало остаться.

Чезаре закалял свою волю и плоть, испытывая себя в походах, из пламени войны бросаясь в пронизывающий холод лживых хитросплетений слов и уловок. Он вел расточительную жизнь, тратил деньги без меры, брал тех женщин, которых хотел, пил лучшие вина, нанимал лучших поваров, держал роскошнейший двор. Он ел на серебре и золоте и украшал себя самоцветами. Лен его рубашек был тонок, как шелк, — если бы кому-нибудь вздумалось шить рубашки из шелка. Шитье, украшающее его плащи, было выполнено только драгоценными нитями.

Многие полагали, что в этом его слабость. Он знал, что за глаза его называют фанфароном. Он был злопамятен, и помнил каждую насмешку, оброненную ему вслед в Шиноне, Лионе и Неаполе.

Но его сила была в том же, в чем — видимая слабость.

Он мог отказать себе во всем. В каждом удовольствии, в каждом роскошестве. Он мог бы одеться в рубище и сражаться, сойдя с коня и триумфального пьедестала.

Но не желал.

Он мог бы не прикасаться к женскому телу, если бы того потребовала его жажда. Жажда славы и власти, жажда того, чтобы его имя звучало так же, как боевые литавры: Чезаре Борджиа, герцог Валентинуа, принц Романьи.

И лишь отказ от любви Лукреции был подобен смерти, сводящей все, к чему стоило стремиться мужчине и воину, в прах.

Здесь, внутри стен Фаэнцы, покорной, как овечка, Чезаре узнал, что значит — любить ласки пылкого мальчишки, как ласки сестры.

Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, в котором, казалось, не осталось и следа — гари, голода, нечистот. Высунулся из окна, не стыдясь ни наготы, ни бездействия.

И обернулся.

— У нас есть столько времени, сколько я захочу. Если ты пожелаешь — в нашем распоряжении будет вечность, — ложь превращалась в правду так же легко, как пять шагов от постели превратились в три — обратно.

Асторре сидел боком, опираясь на одну руку, и в неверном свете сумерек казался сыном фавна и нимфы. Казалось, он исхудал, казалось — его приоткрытые губы были непозволительно яркими, а взгляд — замедленным и блестящим, как у сумасшедшего.

Протянув руку, Чезаре провел согнутым пальцем по линии его верхней губы. Легким нажатием заставил разомкнуть зубы, тронул гладкую изнанку щеки — изнутри.

Спросил, чуть наклонившись и сузив глаза — чтобы видеть еще лучше, видеть все, что скрывалось между непристойно, прощально алыми лучами солнца — и разверзающейся тьмой.

— Чего ты хочешь?

***  
Прикосновение Чезаре — любовное, быстрое, любое! — рождало внутри гигантский вал. Асторре не противился ему, утонуть — означало спастись от выжигающего кровь пожара, захлебнуться, избавившись от жажды.

Ненадолго.

Утомленные, вымотанные очередным обоюдным порывом, они засыпали, переплетаясь, как корни деревьев. А потом просыпались вновь, чтобы после короткого поцелуя, случайного прикосновения, мимолетного взгляда — продолжить.

За эти дни Асторре изучил Чезаре, как самого себя, а Чезаре играл на нем, словно искусный музыкант на лютне. Они отзывались друг в друге, прорастали друг в друга, и иногда Асторре казалось, что все происходящее — лишь его очередной сон. 

Он верил этому сну — и не верил, он путал сновидения, в которых была зима и осаженная Фаэнца, с явью, наполненной апрельским солнцем и запахом разгоряченного тела Чезаре.

_Когда они остались одни, Джанэванджелиста сказал, откладывая в сторону уже нанизанный на вилку кусок каплуна и кривясь, будто от зубной боли:_

_— Это чудовищно и омерзительно. Как ты можешь, ты, Манфреди?_

_Асторре молчал, опустошая новый кубок — второй за четверть часа._

_Джанэванджелиста промокал губы салфеткой из тончайшего полотна. И вензеля на ней упрямо говорили о том, чего больше никогда не будет._

_— Надеюсь, ты хотя бы сопротивлялся?_

_Асторре молчал._

_Он ничего не сказал об этом разговоре, но в ту ночь впервые встал перед Чезаре на колени._

Тогда, как и сейчас, Асторре подался вперед, обхватывая палец губами, лаская его языком. Он смотрел снизу вверх на Чезаре, видел, как скулы того трогает зарево заката, а глаза становятся похожи на грозовое небо.

И — молчал.

***  
— Чего. Ты. Хочешь?

Голос подчинился не сразу и сделался немного чуждым, низким, хрипловатым. Так бывало — когда приходилось брать в руки меч, и свист стали, рассекающей воздух, звон стали, целующейся со сталью, оказывался куда красноречивей. Так было, когда азарт сковывал скулы терпким вкусом предвкушения.

Чезаре читал письма, написанные юным синьором Фаэнцы, читал, пытаясь воскресить из чернил, впитавшихся в шероховатую бумагу, звучание тех же слов — на губах. Он был убежден — лишь голос способен выдать всю правду. Ему не доводилось слышать ничего правдивее невольно громкого стона, изданного человеком в момент наивысшего наслаждения — и глубочайшей боли.

Взгляд приговоренного к смерти, ощутившего первый удар кинжалом, ощутившего, как острие ткнулось в кость, был таким же, как у женщины, впервые принявшей в себя плоть любимого ею мужчины.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, — проговорил Чезаре, медленно, как во сне, позволяя Асторре коснуться ртом сразу двух, сразу трех пальцев, лаская, играя с подвижным, юрким языком. — Рассказал, как это — ощутить вкус семени того, кто отнял у тебя все. И кто даже не думал принуждать к подобному.

Тонкие, красиво изогнутые губы Асторре, сегодня касающиеся его пальцев, а вчера — напряженного, точно как сейчас, члена, ничем не напоминали губы Лукреции.

И он дотронулся до себя — согласовывая ритм движения, склоняя голову к плечу.

Любуясь.

***  
Пальцы Чезаре горчили от масла и пахли сталью и порохом. Этот запах въелся в волосы Асторре — и никак не желал выветриваться, несмотря на сладкие, терпкие духи.

Память не желала выветриваться, подобно запаху, она въедалась в кожу, прорастая обреченной отчаянностью и отчаянной надеждой. Чезаре Борджиа больше не снился Асторре — только Фаэнца, сдававшаяся на милость победителя, как и он сам, ночь за ночью.

Но сны выветривались из памяти, стоило встретиться взглядом с Чезаре. А тот, казалось, и вовсе никогда не спал.

_— Ты не можешь, этого не может быть! Ты же… Святый Боже, Асторджо… — рука Джанэванджелисты сжималась в кулак. — Я скажу… попрошу… Потребую у герцога, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое! А если откажется…_

_Асторре слушал, чувствуя, как внутри него набухает, заполняя, переполняя до краев рубиновый, темный, будто только что выпитое вино, гнев._

_— Не смей._

_Джанэванджелиста застыл на полуслове с раскрытым ртом, словно его только что ударили под лопатку кинжалом._

_— Так это правда — то, что о чем шепчутся? Что вы… Что ты?!.._

_Асторре до хруста сжимал зубы._

_— Это только мое дело, мое — и Борджиа._

— Тебя, — Асторре по-кошачьи выгибался, подаваясь еще немного вперед. — Тебя всего, так, как ты хочешь меня взять. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня научил тому, чего хочешь, и тому, что знаешь.

Он убирал руку Чезаре, накрывая его вновь восстающее естество своей ладонью, проводя сверху вниз, так, как нравилось Чезаре, с удовольствием видя, как темнота в его глазах становится гуще. Он смотрел — снизу вверх, отвечая и не отвечая.

Потому что они оба знали ответ.

***  
Глядя на ангелов, поющих осанну Мадонне на стенах храмов, ангелов с крыльями из павлиньих перьев, ангелов, протягивающих лилии с церковных знамен, Чезаре никогда бы не разучился видеть в их чертах тень черт Асторре. Того Асторре, который, сам того не зная, хмурил светлые брови, как по нотам вспоминая то, чему научился вчера. Асторре, в чьем лице было что-то от гончей, чья ладонь была жестковатой, но чуткой, словно у слепца.

Его руки не нужно было направлять, обучив — один раз.

Его крылья не нужно было рассматривать — они несли его в пропасть.

Длинные пальцы, обхватив ствол, пробежались вниз — раскрывая, превращая ощущение твердости в абсолютную, идеальную жажду. Асторре знал, что делал, когда, дразня, заглядывал в глаза, когда, запрокидываясь, позволял волосам вольно течь по шее.

Когда переводил взгляд — прямо перед собой, прямо перед своим лицом и своей улыбкой.

И молчал, увиливая от разговора, покачиваясь в такт осмелевшей ласке.

Не испробовав корня лотоса, Чезаре мог бы поклясться сейчас. Впутывая пальцы в волосы Асторре, настойчиво пригибая его голову к своим бедрам, направляя себя так, чтобы первая прозрачная капля, проступившая на головке, оставила влажный след у уголка податливого рта.

Не сорвав ни единого лотоса, Чезаре мог бы поклясться, что не хочет покидать Фаэнцу и эту спальню: ни ради войны, ни ради славы, ни ради слов, начертанных на каждом из его мечей.

***  
Асторре подавался вперед, под напором руки в волосах и по своему собственному желанию. Принимая — с радостью и благоговением, как принимал бы причастие. Как принял бы что угодно из рук того, кого полюбил, еще не зная, что эта любовь — на всю жизнь.

До самой смерти — и дольше.

Ускоряясь, повинуясь движениям чужой ладони, он захлебывался своей любовью, открываясь, стараясь вспомнить все то, чему учил его Чезаре.  
Асторре всегда был послушным учеником — и особенно в том, что его интересовало: будь то схватки на мечах или старые книги, древние авторы или наука любви.

Чезаре Борджиа был его первым учителем — и последним. Асторре знал это так же наверняка, как то, что солнце встает на востоке, а заходит на западе. И, наблюдая за тем, как рядом с гербами его предков каменщики выкладывают скрещенные ключи, лилии и каталонских быков, не жалел ни о чем.

_Он не пускал к себе никого, но однажды двери распахнулись без стука и предупреждения._

_Асторре обернулся, улыбаясь и радуясь заранее: Чезаре обещал прийти только на следующий день. Но улыбка увяла, не успев родиться: на пороге, придерживая рукоять меча, стоял Ливеротто да Фермо._

_Первым движением Асторре было — прикрыться._

_— Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_— А чего бы ты хотел?  
_

Асторре не стал говорить Чезаре, почему Ливеротто обзавелся глубоким и длинным порезом через всю щеку, точно так же, как не говорил о Джанжэванджелиста. Потому что когда Чезаре был рядом, остальное было неважно, а когда его не было — неважной становилась сама жизнь. 

С той, самой первой ночи, они больше не говорили о любви — такие клятвы приносят лишь один раз.

С той, первой ночи, Асторре парил на немыслимой высоте, у самого солнца. Он знал, чем заканчиваются такие полеты — и не жалел ни о чем.

***  
Асторре учился быстро, куда быстрее, чем мог бы — и имел бы на то право.

Его не нужно было просить дважды, он не нуждался даже в однократном приказе. Еще немного, и он бы стал — продолжением того, кого любил, его руками, его кожей, костями, удерживающими в клетке бой сердца и разворот плеч.

Еще немного.

Времени было в обрез, несмотря на то, что Чезаре пытался распорядиться вечностью, как будто в его руках, между пшеничных прядей, влажных от испарины, были — мир, война, воля Кроноса. Любовь была отыграна раз за разом, будто битва, будто музыка. Звук за звуком, удар за ударом — так решалась судьба, так бросался жребий.

Закат, становясь ярче и ярче, истекал соком апельсина, кровью, царственным багрянцем. Проникал под кожу, под веки, рисуя тени, белое делая алым, ослепляя.

То, что делал Асторре, не повинуясь прикосновению ладони к затылку, а вдохновляясь им, было совершено вчера. Это могло быть священнодейство, таинство, сродни тем, которые Чезаре отправлял бесконечное количество мгновений назад, обагренный кардинальским, а не солнечным кармином.

Где-то в небе, над ними двумя, позади, в небытии, забил колокол.

— Расслабь горло, — сказал Чезаре и скользнул ладонью ниже, под подбородок Асторре, ощущая свое дыхание, биение своего сердца, замирая лишь для вдоха — и выдоха.

Когда он задвигался быстрее, не удерживая — но и не позволяя уклониться, только тогда лицо Асторре сделалось безмятежным — как у спящего счастливым, неведомым, недоступным сном.

***  
Из алого с золотом закат становился пурпурным, а затем — лиловым. По углам поднимались тени, набрасывая на постель темный, непроглядный полог, и только Чезаре все еще стоял в пятне света, все еще — светился.

Асторре впитывал этот свет, послушно расслабляя горло, послушно направляя естество Чезаре рукой: быстро, быстрее, еще быстрее. Он позволял Чезаре — это, как позволил бы все, что угодно, даже то, что не позволил бы самому себе.

Граница между ними, между тем, что они делали друг с другом, друг для друга была стерта еще в первую ночь: пальцами Чезаре, оказавшимися на его горле, мгновенной вспышкой света под веками.

С того дня Асторре перестал молиться. Хотя еще день назад, прислушиваясь к грохоту пушек и крикам раненых, он молил Господа — не о спасении, нет, но об избавлении. Молил, пока одни защищались до смерти, а другие предавали. Пока граф Бернадино лежал без сознания, и на стенах царили хаос и сумятица. Пока ди Нальди показывал кратчайший и безопаснейший путь к крепости. 

Асторре молился, но его молитвы услышал только Чезаре Борджиа.

_Ливеротто отпрянул, позабыв о мече, в ужасе ощупывая порезанную щеку. Кровь хлестала из него, как из только что заколотой свиньи, стекала на тонкое вышитое полотно сорочки, смешивалась с бархатом — таким же алым._

_— Сучоныш! Ты заплатишь за это! Заплатишь сполна! — орал да Фермо, отступая, сдаваясь, а Асторре не верилось, что все закончилось — так быстро._

_Он поднес к губам перепачканное лезвие и провел по нему языком. Кровь Ливеротто да Фермо отдавала сталью.  
_

Асторре молчал об этом, целуя Чезаре — взахлеб, словно у них больше не было ни единого мгновения. Молчал — слизывая прозрачные, пряные капли его семени. Молчал, пропуская его плоть в горло — глубоко, едва ли не под самый корень.

Он теперь точно знал, какова на вкус кровь врага. И — какова любовь.

***  
— Я не уйду.

Было дано обещание, исполнить которое значило — рискнуть жизнью. Чезаре мог не обещать своему пленнику ничего, даже — называть его другом и гостем. Мог пообещать все, что существовало под крышей мира, от одного моря до другого — и там, где не ступала еще нога человека, там, откуда не возвращались, в странах, имени для которых не было ни в одном из известных языков.

Но он пообещал всего лишь одно.

Не врать.

Как не врал бы на исповеди тот, кто все еще не утратил веру в милость Господню и гнев Господень. Тот, кто не ставил бы превыше — свою милость и свой гнев.

Асторре забывал дышать и забывал, кто он, превращаясь — в похоть, в любовь, изнывающую в своей плоти. Опустив взгляд, Чезаре боялся не увидеть чего-то важного, чего-то, что решило бы все — между ними. Ресницы Асторре вздрагивали, слипаясь от выступившей влаги — и тот, о ком говорили, что у него нет сердца, чувствовал, как в груди разверзается огненная бездна.

_  
— Что мы поимели с этой победы? — спросил его Ливеротто да Фермо, выгнув насурьмленную бровь. — Славу трудно положить в карман, и еще труднее — намазать на хлеб._

_Вителоццо Вителли молчал, глядя исподлобья, но Чезаре знал — они заодно._

_Он молчал, улыбаясь своему отражению в чужих латах._

_За него ответил Рамиро де Лорка, смазав отражение пыльным плащом:_

_— Мы поимели тех, кто осмелился нам сопротивляться. Тебе этого мало?_

_Чезаре застывал, как истукан, и смыкал ресницы. Он видел насквозь, видел: мало, мало каждому, чьим голосом на мгновение стал Ливеротто._

Смерть дня отозвалась содроганием в основании хребта, как будто удовольствие, ничем не сдерживаемое, льющееся свободным, жарким потоком, было единственным венцом бытия.

Чезаре замер, не толкаясь вперед — но и не позволяя Асторре податься назад, освободиться, освободить, сделать вдох. Кусая губы, запрокинув голову, не увидел ничего, кроме темноты.

***  
— И кого же ты поимел, де Лорка? Ходят слухи, что та кухарка, на которую ты пытался прыгнуть, чуть не выцарапала тебе глаза, — хохотнул да Фермо, когда под вечер они собрались перехватить кварту вина без лишних свидетелей.

Рамиро скрипнул зубами, не желая проглатывать унижение. Вшивые итальяшки, которых сын Родриго Борджиа набрал себе в капитаны, понимали, что герцог никогда не приблизит их к себе так, как своих земляков. И от того на дух не переносили испанцев. Но, как любые шавки, эти псы в присутствии хозяина поджимали хвосты, не смея вякнуть. 

— А кто чуть не выцарапал глаз тебе, Ливеротто? 

Раненная щека да Фермо дернулась, а его ответный взгляд был таким же, как лезвие его ножа: тусклым, смертельно-острым. Рамиро встретил и то, и другое, как встречал любой удар. 

Ножи заскрежетали, скрестившись. Да Фермо щурил свои подведенные, как у девки, глаза. Рамиро усмехался. Несколько долгих мгновений они буравили друг друга взглядами. Да Фермо первым убрал нож и сплюнул под ноги мелкую птичью косточку, застрявшую в зубах.

— Не лезь не в свое дело, каталонец.

Но дело как раз касалось Рамиро прямиком.

Не все знали о постигшей бравого да Фермо неудаче на любовной ниве, — а те, кто знал, предпочитали помалкивать. Да Фермо подставил всех — не только себя.

И за это Рамиро от всей души презирал да Фермо. Имея наглость позариться на добычу Валентинуа, тот так и не сумел ее присвоить. И если первое было смело, хоть и глупо, то второе — глупо и неосторожно. 

И разве можно было предсказать, кого Борджиа придет в голову казнить первым: преступника или доносчика?

— Вчера герцог велел повесить солдата, — встрял Вито Вителли. Он сипел и шипел, как змея, — любые слова в его устах звучали зловеще. Многие, очень многие боялись тихого голоса Вито куда больше занесенного над головой меча. — А все потому, что тот забрал у местной шлюхи дюжину яиц. А по мне — не ограбил, но взял свое.

Да Фермо согласно кивнул, одним махом осушив свой кубок.

— С такими раскладами далеко не уедешь. Плата так себе, а риск немалый — никогда не знаешь, откуда прилетит. И ладно бы от врагов…

— Люди роптали еще после Форли, — продолжил Вителли. — И продолжают роптать. Я не берусь судить, куда все вывернет. А ты, испанец? Знай себе подлизываешь герцогу? Язык не заболел?

Да Фермо лающе рассмеялся.  
— Он не из любви к искусству. Надеется, что ему отстегнут Фаэнцу, а может, и еще городишко-другой. 

Рамиро осклабился:  
— А это вот точно не вашего ума дело.

_Фаэнца жужжала, как осиный рой. Слухи были неумолимы. И они говорили: Асторре Манфреди стал добычей герцога Валентинуа. Асторре Манфреди при помощи собственного тела пытался спасти то, что не сумел удержать при помощи стали. Многие — судачили, некоторые — тяжело вздыхали о судьбе юного синьора, но никто не смел осуждать. Ведь что оставалось бедному мальчишке, когда его собственный дед бросил его Борджиа, как бросают кость бешеному псу? Только утолить голод завоевателя._

_И де Лорка не слишком радовался тому, что слышал: ведь если по непостижимой прихоти герцога посулы юному Манфреди окажутся правдивыми, Фаэнца уплывет из его, Рамиро, рук, плеснув хвостом, словно крупная рыбина._

***  
Асторре смотрел, смотрел, запрокинувшись, смотрел снизу вверх, и ждал. Изгиб его губ был все тот же — на первый взгляд капризный, на второй — честно, откровенно, вызывающе идеальный. Глаза его были все те же — широко распахнутые и чуть лукавые, напоминающие последний весенний лед.

Как и он сам — то, что должно было исчезнуть в первых лучах нового дня.

— Сейчас ты повторишь все заново, — голос снова повиновался, а руки с тщанием незрячего находили, снова и снова, эти красивые, все еще тронутые блеском влаги губы, и затем — высокие скулы, темные круги под глазами, упрямо твердые виски, шею — там, где кожа чуть пониже ушей была особенно нежной и горячей. — Ты ведь не желаешь, чтобы вечность когда-нибудь закончилась?

Он спрашивал, снова спрашивал другого, а должен был спросить самого себя: кем ты видишь этого юношу рядом с собой, Чезаре Борджиа, тот, кого многие, слишком многие называют чудовищем?

Когда Асторре улыбался и молчал в ответ, в уголках его рта появлялись едва заметные морщинки — будто прочерченные острием иглы. И сам он становился — острие иглы, каждый раз — неожиданный укол прямо под ребра.

***  
— Превратись в зрение и слух, стоя под этой дверью.

Так сказал синьор, а Микелотто просто усмехнулся в ответ. В лишних словах не было нужды, когда и без того было ясно: сохранить жизнь бывает труднее, чем отнять ее.

Он мог бы пошутить об Аргусе и несчастной Ио, но синьора раздражали упоминания о свойствах Меркурия. Еще до того, как ему на глаза, на тысячи зорких глаз, спрятанных под кожей, попался юный правитель павшей Фаэнцы, Микелотто знал: смерти этого мальчишки захотят многие.

И так же сильно, как синьор захотел его строптивое тепло — для своей постели.

Впрочем, ничто из этого не было ново под привыкшим ко многому небом Италии. Здесь вонзание клинка в живую плоть было похоже одновременно и на выверенный жест мясника, и на низменное проявление любви. Потому Микелотто позволял коверкать свое имя так же, как коверкали его здешние кондотьеры.

Перестав быть доном Мигелем де Корелья. Перестав слышать то, что ему не полагалось.

_Асторре Манфреди, глядя на синьора, кусал губы и светился особым, присущим лишь самой мучительной похоти, румянцем. Там, за запертой дверью, он был молчалив — и лишь изредка позволял себе вскрикнуть._

_И ни разу — назвать синьора по имени — так, чтобы Микелотто мог это услышать._

— Сколько стоит его жизнь? — спросил он, как спрашивал ранее, взвешивая чье-то дыхание, биение сердца, чью-то голодную плоть и похожую на хворь любовь в руке, держащей кинжал.

Синьор не врал, глядя в сторону и хмуря брови:

— Все, что у меня есть. Почти все.

***  
— Это неслыханно, просто неслыханно, — поджимал свои и без того тонкие губы Паоло Орсини. — За кого он нас принимает? Нас, членов лучших семейств Италии?

Он него пахло сладкими розовыми духами, а от его дыхания — приторными грушами, вымоченными в вине.

Вителоццо поморщился, отодвигаясь.

— Герцог не вылезает из постели этого мальчишки, словно его приворожили, — усмехнулся да Фермо и тут же по уже укоренившейся привычке, приложил платок к щеке — проверить, не выступила ли сукровица на ране. — Никогда бы не подумал, что этот тощий шлюший сын чего-то стоит.

— Уж точно нашего терпения! — взмахнул своей пухлой ручкой в перстнях Орсини. Все, кто его знал, за глаза называли его Паулой — даже собственные солдаты. — Подумать только, это издевательство длится который вечер!

— Герцог делает то, что считает нужным, синьоры, — покривился Вителоццо и оба как по команде повернулись к нему.

Да Фермо вскочил, забегал, меряя длинными журавлиными ногами комнату.

— Ты оправдываешь его? Считаешь, все происходит — так, как должно?! Этому сучонку, стоит ему покинуть герцогскую постельку, оказываются почести как настоящему правителю, а на нас, своих капитанов, герцог обращает внимание не больше, чем на мусор в канавах этого паршивого городишки?

***  
Если бы то, что они делали — вчера, сегодня, завтра — было ученым диспутом, Асторре мог бы возразить, как его учили лучшие учителя из тех, которых могли найти опекуны и богатейшие граждане Фаэнцы для своего синьора:

— Разве вечность имеет конец? Разве в самом этом слове не заложено: ныне, присно и во веки веков?

И, возможно, Асторре, который никогда не был школяром, но неоднократно бивал в словесных схватках Джанэнанджелиста, побил бы и герцога Валентинуа. Если бы они вели ученый диспут и если бы Асторре не знал: все, о чем говорил и о чем молчал Чезаре Борджиа, — правда.

Вечность имеет свое начало и свой конец. Как и все, отпущенное живому — и смертному.

Чезаре ничем не показал, что узнал о произошедшем, но за дверью Асторре вырос угрюмый Микелотто — такой молчаливый, словно ему отрезали язык. 

Асторре ничем не выдал того, что понял, зачем этот человек, которого старались обходить стороной самые лютые мерзавцы, сторожил теперь их дни и ночи. У вечности есть свой конец, и он непременно наступит, сколь бы далеким ни казался. Асторре знал, как это будет: он видел, как режет человеческую плоть тонкая струна, равно предназначенная для резки сыра и для напевов лютни. Он знал, что те, кому она предназначена, умываются собственной кровью прежде, чем успевают сделать последний вдох. Асторре был готов и к этому.

Но пока он был жив — и был с Чезаре — завтра казалось таким далеким, что его могло и вовсе не случиться. И каждый миг, проведенный вместе, был длиною в вечность, а вечность сжималась до булавочной головки, на которой танцевали ангелы. Кто бы мог сосчитать их? Кто мог исчислить, сколько в нем, бывшем Асторре, бывшем Манфреди, бывшем синьоре ставшего чужим города, капель крови? И всю, до последней капли, он готов был отдать Чезаре.

Асторре подавался под ласкающую его руку, продолжая ласку — сам. Целуя опавшую и вновь дернувшуюся навстречу его губам плоть.

Смеялся, прежде чем возобновить ласку:

— Не хочу. 

Это ведь было так просто — любить всю жизнь, до самой смерти. И после нее.

***  
Получив кинжалом в лицо, Ливеротто да Фермо разлюбил смотреть в зеркало, будто в чашу с вином, и в чашу с вином — будто в зеркало. Красное вино, а иного он не пил, неизменно напоминало ему собственную кровь на языке мелкого выродка Манфреди. Собственное отражение — напоминало, откуда эта кровь пролилась на взявшийся из складок постели кинжал.

То, от чего он, они все, ожидали славы, обернулось унижением.

— Я трахну его просто потому, что могу. И никто мне не запретит, — говаривал он с кривой улыбкой, пока кривая же улыбка шрама не изуродовала его лицо.

Ему хотелось думать, что это ничего не значит. Не каждую крепость можно взять с наскока, не каждый топор способен отхватить голову сразу же. Но то, что не удалось пизанской стали, оказалось под силу осиному жалу малолетней шлюшки, все еще прикидывающейся местным синьором.

Ливеротто Уффредуччи, которого теперь звали — да Фермо, и не иначе, действительно потерял голову. Разум, покой, сон — покинули его, как и надежды на дальнейшее возвышение.

Он, торивший себе путь оружием и хитростью, он, ни разу не проснувшийся от угрызений совести после увиденной во сне предсмертной гримасы старого доброго дядюшки Джованни, теперь пил по ночам — белое вино. 

Юнцы, которых он собирал, как лучшие фрукты, всюду, где ему удавалось утвердить свою волю, перестали вызывать в нем желание. Их гибкие, как у мелких рыбок, тела, их умелые руки и рты, начали казаться одинаковыми — и скучными до зубовного скрежета пополам с зевотой.

Самой желанной добычей был даже не тот, что был выхвачен прямиком из зубов.

А тот, кто протянул руку, чтобы отнять заслуженное по чести.

_Чезаре Борджиа не сказал ему ни слова, встретив с распаханным лицом. Его улыбка была холодно-учтивой, осанка — безупречной, одежда — роскошной, спокойствие — вызывающим. Он вел себя так, словно подвинул с престола самого Христа, и, примерив бархатный берет с приколотым к нему карбункулом, устроил свою задницу наилучшим образом._

_Нет, Борджиа не сказал ему ничего — лишь на долю мгновения остановил взгляд своих странных, отталкивающих глаз там, где ныл тщательно замазанный белилами порез._

_Этого было достаточно, чтобы они поняли друг друга._

_Ливеротто услышал отчетливо то, что когда-то сказал ему Джанпаоло Бальоне: он пожрет вас одного за другим, будто дракон._

_Тогда эти слова показались им с Вителли безделицей. Теперь он услышал их — заново.  
_

Конечно, слухи о том, как сын Папы проводил в Риме вечера в компании некоторых кардиналов, слухи, обросшие смешными подробностями, копились в кошельке Ливеротто куда бодрее, чем монеты. Ливеротто хотелось, чтобы было наоборот, но каждое упоминание светлого имени тетушки Лучины и ее брата вызывало желание рассмеяться.

Всегда ли — враг моего врага — мой враг тоже?

Кое-кто говорил, что Борджиа непозволительно кичится каждой новой любовницей, но ни одна не задерживается в его постели слишком долго. Другие возражали: напротив, ни одна из прекрасных женщин, не только становящихся военной добычей, но и приходящих к нему по доброй воле, не может покинуть его золотой клетки.

Но да Фермо знал другое.

Знал, что под вороненым доспехом, под шелками и парчой, за арматурами, блестящими победами и любовью солдат задница Чезаре Борджиа ничем не отличается от задниц тех, кого Ливеротто доводилось иметь не без удовольствия.

— Ну, и что нам стоит предпринять, Ливеротто? — тихо, не отнимая губ от чаши, спросил Вителли — так же, как спрашивал его отец перед смертью.

Ливеротто да Фермо смотрел, не отрываясь, на выгрызенную из земли и укрепленную в новом полу мозаику — на эти римские штучки Борджиа не скупился так же, как на ласки, которыми он без стеснения осыпал свою новую потаскуху. С мозаики, широко раскрыв круглые глаза, на него смотрела Беллона. На ее груди красовалась эгида с головой мертвой Медузы.

— Нам следует продолжать делать свое настоящее дело, — ответил Ливеротто с широкой, широкой улыбкой.

Чувствуя, как кожа на щеке снова кровит.

***  
Вино, даже щедро подслащенное, все равно казалось кислым.

Паоло слишком любил все сладкое, пряное, нежное — не в пример остальным своим товарищам, даже брату. Отчего не раз натыкался на глумливые взгляды в свой адрес, слышал ползущий за спиной шепоток, но не пресекал его из осознания: за ними, за да Фермо, Вителли, за самим Борджиа — стоял страх. Его же его солдаты любили искренне и безыскусно.

Иных, — юных, нежных, гибких, сладких — любил он сам.

Нынче же и это удовольствие не просто горчило, но отдавало приторным, сладковато-мерзким душком тлена. И Паоло, вместо того, чтобы получать от жизни то, что заслуживал, все чаще напивался кислым местным вином в компании кислых рож своих вынужденных собутыльников.

Они не делали вид, что развлекаются — все, все они, даже де Лорка, оказавшийся в их обществе совершенно случайно, словно пес среди волков, и столь же опасливо скаливший зубы и поджимавший хвост.

И все они — ждали.

Этому унижению изо дня в день подвергал их марранский выскочка, папский ублюдок, братоубийца, спавший с собственной сестрой.

Пауло, бывало, спрашивал себя, почему все же пошел под начало того, о ком и двух слов нельзя было сказать без брезгливой гримасы, словно вляпался в лежащую посреди дороги навозную кучу. Ответ был неизменным: он служил не им, не этому Борджиа, с глазами осатаневшего безумца, и его отцу, умостившему свой жирный зад на Святом Престоле. Паоло служил Церкви и Богу, но в первую очередь — своей семье и себе самому.

И для этого служения стоило использовать любую возможность.

Все они, лучшие люди Рима и Италии, те, кто своим мечом возвращал непокорные города под руку Папы — во славу Божию и для спокойствия Романьи,— делали так.

И ныне получили свою награду сполна.

Ожидание — в таверне столь грязной и мерзкой, на какую в иные дни побрезговали бросить даже случайный взгляд. Теперь, после Имолы, Форли, а нынче Фаэнцы, все занятие их состояло в том, чтобы ждать: пока Борджиа изволит насытить свою похоть и бросит им, как последним шавкам, обглоданную кость со стола.

Паоло отпил еще вина и скривился: от того, что местное пойло не шло ему впрок, и от слов да Фермо, хорохорящегося, как боевой петух.

— А что мы делаем, синьоры? Кроме того, что сцеживаем яд, будто сами стали змеями в плетеной корзине?

***  
Искоса глянув на полноватого, как женщина в летах, с лоснящейся рожей Орсини, Ливеротто фыркнул.

— Мы делаем все, что угодно, кроме того, что нам пристало. Мы подставляем задницы, как помирающие с голоду катамиты, позволяем растрахать себя, а потом еще поссать в лицо — и все это за мизерную плату. Вот что мы делаем, рубаки. Вот до чего довел нас этот выблядок.

Он говорил, улыбаясь, и слова лились с его языка, как яд, упомянутый Паоло. Но это не было зря, как не зря саднила и саднила его рассеченная щека. Шрам, которым Ливеротто да Фермо никогда не стал бы гордиться, не добытый в бою знак храбрости и силы — но метка, поставленная ради вечного позора. И слово за словом, капля за каплей приходило чувство — вожделения. Как будто именно его отрава, выплеснутая над чашей с вином, все еще — белым, тем, которое не имело вкуса, почти как вода, наконец отравляла Чезаре Борджиа, подводя к грани смерти.

Подводя к тому, в чем всегда хотел убедиться Ливеротто по прозвищу да Фермо, тот, о ком говорили — он идет по головам, не останавливаясь ни перед чем. Тот, к кому не советовали поворачиваться спиной — ни за что и никогда.

Напоминая о том, что великолепный герцог Валентино, безупречный политик, доблестный воин, мужчина, правитель, государь, полубог, цезарь, — всего лишь человек.

— Вот скажи мне ты, каталонец, — обратился он к Рамиро де Лорке, выложив локти на край стола и подавшись вперед. — Скажи мне, как есть, позабыв, что отличаешься от нас и всегда будешь. Скажи мне, мать твою, ты и вправду думаешь, что твой господин передаст Фаэнцу — тебе? Тому, кто проливал за него кровь — а не Манфреди, которого трахает прямо сейчас, издеваясь над тобой?

— А ты, — повернувшись к Вителли, Ливеротто прижал палец меж его ключиц. — Ты получил то, чего хотел, отдав кондотту Борджиа? Этого хотел твой отец? Чтобы ты подбирал крошки со стола того, кто не имеет чести, зато имеет всех нас с лихвой?

Замолчав, он обвел сидящих за столом пристальным взглядом. Плеснул себе еще, выпив чашу залпом, так быстро, что вино полилось по подбородку — и, попав на рану, вызвало новый всплеск саднящей боли.

Боль действовала на Ливеротто так, как змеиный яд — на его синьора.

— Я знаю лишь одно. Знаю, что взрезая глотки делла Ровере, я не стану покорным рабом Борджиа. Тот, кто срубил хотя бы один дуб — без труда забьет хотя бы одного быка. И вот что я скажу, синьоры. Теперь, когда кое-кто ясно дал нам понять, что не намерен делиться, настало время показать, кто мы и чего стоим.

***  
Ему бы следовало сказать:

— Да, я уверен в том, что Чезаре Борджиа не чета вам, вшивым ублюдкам, из всех богатств которых осталась только фамильная спесь да рассыпающиеся по камешку палаццо. И что он, мой земляк, почти брат, крепко держит свое слово. А еще крепче — данное тем, кто помог его отцу подняться на Святой Престол.

Он мог бы ответить:

— Конечно, я получу то, что хочу, потому что каталонцы всегда берут то, что хотят: будь то земли, золото, сладкие вина, драгоценные камни, ткани или обернутые в эти ткани шлюхи. Любую возможную добычу для того, кто избрал своей стезей ратный труд.

Он мог бы предупредить:

— Не забывайтесь, с кем говорите и о чем, вы, блохастые итальянские сучки, способные брехать только тогда, когда хозяин не смотрит в вашу сторону. Особенно ты, да Фермо, разве я не вижу, каким взглядом ты провожаешь того, кому клялся в верности?

Рамиро мог бы сказать это и многое другое, и наверняка бы — сказал еще совсем недавно.

До того, как они — все те, с кем он пил ныне, с кем выпивал до дна свою чашу горечи пополам с унижением — не захватили для Чезаре Борджиа Фаэнцу, до того, как ушлый белобрысый шлюшонок заставил Чезаре позабыть о долге и друзьях.

До того, как Чезаре Борджиа, обводя их всех светлым немигающим взглядом хищника не предупредил:

— Каждый, кто возьмет корку хлеба у самого последнего нищего этого города, будет повешен. Невзирая на бывшие заслуги. Вам платят достаточно для того, чтобы вы не искали иной добычи, кроме воинской славы.

Он принудил их — ковавших для него победу, проливавших за него кровь, — проглотить это, первое, унижение и утереться едва ли не с благодарностью.

А ведь следующее было еще горше. Он, кто раньше был одним из них, кто был лишь первым среди равных, дал им понять: один-единственный волос с головы Асторджо Манфреди для Чезаре Борджиа стоит больше любого из тех, кто служил ему верой и правдой.

Потому ничего не отвечая да Фермо, Рамиро медленно доцедил свое вино, кислое и до того вяжущее язык, будто в него уже был подмешан яд знаменитых гадюк, питающих кровь Чезаре Борджиа и его тщеславие. И только потом сказал:

— Как бы там ни было, Манфреди — наш враг, синьоры. Был, есть, и всегда будет, пока может дышать.

***  
Молчание, сопровождающее его неотступно, идущее за ним — след в след, бегущее перед ним, словно герцогский гонец, уже давно стало привычно. Те, кто замечал рядом Микелотто — цепного пса с заточенными клыками, прикормленного на человечью плоть, — умолкали сразу же.

Иногда — незадолго до того, как умолкнуть навсегда.

Иногда — чтобы вызвать у него улыбку. Точно так же заставляла его улыбаться манера итальянцев коверкать имя, некогда звучавшее совсем иначе.

Микелотто любил слухи о себе — не из тщеславия, а затем, что ему нравилось улыбаться собственной тени. Количество тех, чьи глотки якобы перехватила его удавка, росло не по дням, а по часам — даже когда он спал самым беспокойным на свете сном, ставшим для него единственно возможным. Он похищал для Чезаре Борджиа самых красивых женщин — одновременно девственниц и распутниц. Он убивал каждого, кто смел бросить на герцога Валентино кривой взгляд. Он был безобразен душой и телом, он был самим Дьяволом — под чужим именем, в чужой личине, без души, без сердца, без сострадания.

Микелотто улыбался, перебирая в уме имена, такие же куцые и драчливые, как его собственное. Ливеротто да Фермо, Вителоццо Вителли — в такой манере под этим солнцем называли либо куртизанок, либо самых отчаянных рубак.

И изредка — Дьявола, чтобы сделать его чуть менее опасным.

Когда он вошел, чуть согнув спину в дверном проеме, молчание отстало от него на полшага. В винном и свечном чаду, по беленым стенам, забегали тени — кое-кто повернул голову, кое-кто заерзал за столом.

— Доброго вечера и ясной головы наутро, синьоры, — сказал он.

Микелотто любил быть предупредительным — особенно в преддверии дурных событий.

Плохо замазанный оплывшими белилами шрам на смазливом лице Ливеротто дрогнул. Все здесь знали обо всем, и мало что могло быть столь же предательским, как молчание, смешавшееся с запахом злого пота и кислого вина. Так пахла ненависть — и страх.

Микелотто знал, что нет дрожжей лучше, чем эти — когда нужно найти предателя, не преломляя с ним хлеба.

— Позволите присоединиться?

Испарина на лбу Рамиро де Лорки собралась каплей, поползшей за шиворот, когда он подвинулся на лавке, чтобы дать желающему отравы возможность окунуться в море змей.

***  
Вителоццо поприветствовал подошедшего легким кивком — так, словно соглашался со своими догадками.

О них не было нужды говорить, хотя они и оправдывались полностью: глупо было предполагать, что хищник, которого Борджиа держал на привязи, словно своих пардусов, и выпускал в нужный момент, натравливая на добычу, не учует запах крови.

Даже если она еще не успела пролиться.

Глупо было надеяться, что хищник не придет на запах, а Микелотто Корелла найдет во всей Фаэнце другое место, чтобы пропустить чашу вина, кислого до того, что сводило скулы гримасой отвращения и досады.

Или дело было вовсе не в вине, а в том, что который день и которую ночь они, капитаны Чезаре Борджиа, напивались — и не могли напиться. 

Вино Фаэнцы не давало забытья, как победа над ней — не принесла никому из них ни удовольствия, ни богатства.

Вечер за вечером, проведенные в ожидании, Вителоццо ощущал, что жилы его все сильнее напрягались, а волосы на загривке вставали дыбом. Он не врал Ливеротто, когда говорил, что проводит свои, ставшие бесплодными по воле папского щенка, дни за раздумьями. И он не обманывал ни себя, ни своих товарищей по оружию, — о чем думает.

Чья-то кровь должна была пролиться, очень скоро и вовсе не на бранном поле, — так говорил шрам на щеке Ливеротто и тусклый взгляд де Лорки. Так говорило чутье.

Чутьем этим они, разнившиеся во всем остальном, словно черное и белое, были схожи с Микелотто Корелья — Вителоццо не нужно было кривить душой, чтобы признавать очевидное. Он тоже сидел за заплеванным, покрытым слоем жира столом, потому что с каждым из тех дней, которые Борджиа разбазаривал бездарно, будто безумец или простак, не знающий цену случайно попавшим в его руки сокровищам, яблочный, густой запах в его ноздрях становился все явственней.

Так явственно, как сгущается воздух перед первым ударом молнии в землю.

Вителоццо не прожил бы на свете сорок лет, не пережил бы своего неосторожного брата и многих вместе с ним, — если бы не умел чувствовать этот запах. И если бы не знал: если он хочет, чтобы кровь была не его — он должен быть скрытным, ловким и быстрым. Куда быстрее гадюк в плетеной корзине кардинала-расстриги, вздумавшего умалять заслуги и учить воевать тех, кто сделал войну своим ремеслом.

Вообразившего, что ему позволено — все.

Но никому, кроме Господа Бога, не было позволено столь многое. А может быть и вовсе — никому.

И Вителоццо, скользнув равнодушным взглядом по побагровевшему да Фермо, по ставшему белее полотна собственной сорочки Орсини, по беспокойно задышавшему де Лорке, улыбнулся Микелотто Корелье.

Как своему близкому другу, если бы у него, Вителоццо Вителли, была столь же пагубная, как у Чезаре Борджиа, привычка заводить друзей.

***  
Истинный государь, сколь бы брезглив он ни был, никогда не должен этого показывать. Ведь люди чуяли страх и отвращение, словно голодные одичавшие псы, каждый раз наводняющие улицы тех городов, сквозь которые размашистой походкой прошествовала война — и остервенело дрались за кровь и плоть, за возможность протянуть еще день. Уяснив это, можно было утратить всякий страх — и тогда душа становилась темнее и жарче кипящей смолы, а мысли — звонкими и прозрачными, словно ключевая вода.

Чезаре любил уроки, преподаваемые ему жизнью — так же сильно, как любил университетские диспуты, словом нападая на Джованни ди Медичи в Пизе, чтобы через неделю поклониться его всемогущему отцу во Флоренции.

_Стая псов, виляющих хвостами у его ног, скалящих желтые клыки за его спиной, готовых укусить дающую руку и перервать неосмотрительно открытое горло, становилась все больше. Ему нравилось наблюдать за их лицемерной игрой — не слишком хорошей, не слишком дурной, как у ярмарочных шутов. Ливеротто да Фермо, пытаясь посягнуть на то, что ему не принадлежало и не могло принадлежать никогда, на следующее утро был подобострастен._

_— Я буду счастлив бросить к подножию вашего престола десять таких городов, как Камерино. Это не будет стоить мне много._

_Истинный государь, сколь бы брезглив он ни был, каждый день и каждую ночь носит золотую маску благодушия и участия. Ливеротто прятал в глубине зрачков ожидание — тревожное, злое, словно свист хлыста. И Чезаре улыбался в ответ на улыбку, пока золото и смола текли в его жилах, пока внутри замирало сладкое, как последний спазм страсти, видение — сталь, распарывающая холеную рожу._

_— Тебе обязательно предоставится множество поводов доказать мне свою верность. Всем вам._

Некоторым казалось, что черные змеи, сплетающиеся внутри корзины — тихи, как ночь перед третьим часом. Но это было не так. Чезаре слушал их — и слышал, как трутся друг о друга гладкие чешуйки, как причудливые узлы из прохладных тел затягиваются на чьих-то шеях, а может — его собственной.

Это веселило его в те редкие мгновения, когда он оставался один.

_  
Когда Вителоццо Вителли спросил его — может ли он обагрить свой меч кровью Бернардино да Марчиано, ненавистного врага, ранившего его еще зимой, здесь, у стен Фаэнцы, он не ответил — просто покачал головой._

_И запустил пальцы в гадючье кубло, как незадолго до того запускал в волосы Асторре._

_Змеи были черны, а пряди Асторре отливали темным золотом в закатном свете. Но и то, и другое, приносило странную зудящую боль — и насыщало кровь ядом._

_Взгляд Вителли не нужно было видеть — Чезаре давно научился ощущать его кожей спины.  
_

Истинный государь никогда не должен снимать свою маску — даже когда желание убить становилось сильнее любовного пыла. Брезгливость же перед злачными местами, где дурное вино дурило дурные головы куда лучше, чем делали это продажные девки, казалась ему, сыну куртизанки, смешной.

Не было ничего унизительного в том, чтобы пропустить удар, готовясь к победе — и в том, чтобы станцевать с невестой на деревенской свадьбе. Здесь же, под закопченной вывеской старой траттории, оставалось лишь сбросить с головы бархатный берет — и переступить порог. Наступала пора веселья — ведь весенние ночи в Фаэнце оказались слишком коротки, а змеиная слюна приносила все меньше боли, попадая в раны на руках.

**Author's Note:**

> In arme e cum arme (лат.) — С железом и от железа. По слухам, именно такое пророчество получил Чезаре Борджиа о своей смерти. Пророчество сбылось: он погиб в бою.  
> Fais ce que dois advienne que pourra (фр.) — Делай что должно, и будь что будет. Согласно свидетельствам современников, у Чезаре Борджиа был перстень с таким девизом.


End file.
